Elevator God
by LisaLover
Summary: Elevator love. My first fanfiction - Huddy Smut. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** This is my first fanfiction, be gentle please. Comments would be appreciated.

**Elevator God**

Cuddy walked to the elevator and pushed button number 2. Exactly that second someone run into the doors – obviously it was House, immediately pushes stop button after the door closed after him. He is standing disturbingly close now, facing her, checking her out with his wicked smile.

".. and now what?" She asked him trying to figure out what is on his mind, looking shifty.

"Nothing. I just saw a hot chick walking here but she was dressed fit to kill. Well, you're naked in my mind now so I can't tell if I walked here after you or someone else." His smile got bigger.

"You pushed the stop button." She said ignoring House's answer.

"Oh really? Probably some part of my brain was counting on some hot action in here. Sorry for that." He's smile was still on his face.

"Can you push it back and stop staring at me?"

"I don't think so."

"House…"

"We both know that you have the hots for me." Smile disappeared from his face now waiting for her reaction.

"Yes…" she said draging out "and I'm the one who terrorize the other one in the elevator. You're just wasting my time, House. Again."

"So let's stop waiting it" He spun her around wall, throwing his cane on the floor.

"What are you doing?!"

"You're hot, I'm hot – why not?" His hands were still on her waist, holding her strong and enough close to him.

"First of all, we are in hospital…"

"So you're saying this is the only obstacle for you and me…"

"No. Let me finish. The other thing is, it won't lead us anywhere. You're quite nice to me now but when we'll walk out from here you will be still jerking around the hospital like you always do and…" He took one hand from her waist and put one finger on her mouth. He hold it like this for a few seconds as she get used to feeling of his touch on her skin.

"I know every single word you're going to say. I know your thoughts, fears, probably even feelings for me." His hand slided under her hair, touched her right, warm cheek. "I'm proposing to skip to my part of the conversation" He was blocking her eventual escape by his own body, kissed softly the right side of her lips, hearing her hard breath.

As her eyes shut and her mouth parted gently lost slowly in the sensation of his closeness, he kissed her on her lips. She felt herself melting into him, couldn't stop. It doesn't matter how inappropriate their actions were right now. She kissed him back, harder than he did, showing him that he was right about her, about her strong feelings for him. She moved her hands to his chest as he started to kiss her neck. All the voices in her head telling her it was wrong but she was helpless, decided to go for it. His kisses became more rapid and hungry. She placed her hands on his cheeks, moved his head back to hers, kissed him wildly. As she opened her mouth wider, he let his tongue slide into her mouth. Their actions became faster – they could eat each other alive after the 20 years of waiting. House began unbuttoning her blouse while her sounds was driving him crazy in the good way. He got over first three buttons quickly but then slow down his movements again to make her wait a little bit more.

"House…" She gasped into his mouth as her hands were rambling from his hair to back and chest.

He took her blouse off, throwing it on the floor next to his cane, showing her black bra. After than he moved his right hand to the outside of her hip, sliding it under her skirt, carrying it and let her leg embrace his waist. His lips was moving down from her lips, through the neck to her breasts. He run her fingers through his hair, gasped in excitement.

"I need to know…" He started over the kisses "How bad do you want this?"

"Believe me… I do." Cuddy catching a deep breath.

"Still don't know how much…" He was still holding his head in hear breasts, moved his right hand up her hip, grabbing her ass cheek, slided his hand under her lingerie a little bit.

"Dammit House" She almost yelled, put her leg down and started unbuttoning his shirt and pants .

"Okay, you could've just said" He smiled and helped her to put his trousers and boxers down. "I won't let you wait any longer" He kissed her deeply and based her body on the wall again. Slided his hands under the skirt and almost teared her pants trying to pull them off quickly down her legs, they got cought on her heel.

He grabbed both her hips and lifted her up, placing his body between them, teasing her neck with his tongue.

"House… your leg" She whispered breathlessly.

"Don't worry about me." He pressed her harder into the wall as her legs wrapped around his waist. He didn't want her to know that he's been taking a double dose of Vicodin lately so he can do almost anything he want without using the cane. Right now he wanted just to pleasure her, hearing the sounds coming out of her mouth.

As he kissed and sucked her neck and chest she gasped out, her hands moving to thread her fingers through his hair again. He kissed her once on her lips, looked deep into her eyes, trying to catch some air. The tension between them was extremely strong and her eyes looked hungry, so filled with lust.

His blue eyes didn't break the contact as he grabbed his dick and forced it hard into her. She was still up, holding between him and the wall of the elevator. She bit her bottom lip as he thrust into her deeply again.

"Fuck…" she whimpered, pinned her heels into his back.

"Cum for me Cuddy." He whispered but at the same moment they heard a loud sound of fire alarm.

"What the… ?!" Her back arched as he pressed his crotch against hers once again. "House.. Stop.. My hospital is on fire…" Still couldn't catch bear breath she was trying to pull him out of her.


	2. Chapter 2

"One… last.. time" he thrust into her and she cried out loudly. House step back from her, quickly pulling up his boxers and trousers, hiding the scar by the way. Cuddy was standing still for a few seconds based on the wall, looking around for her underwear. She took few deep breaths and started to dress up in hurry as House pushed the button. The elevator took them on a hospitals ground floor, open the doors near the clinic. Nurses were running around, letting some patients go out as the fire alarm stopped.

„What happened?!" Cuddy shook the closest standing nurse while House didn't look agog by the whole situation.

„We have no idea, we were here all time and suddenly we've heard the alarm so we were doing everything with the procedures and…"

"Dr. Cuddy!" from an emergency stairs Taub run toward them. „I'm sorry.. for the alarm.." Taub based hands on his knees trying to catch a breath. „One of the elevators Has broken or… something and we were trying to get to the patient… and Foreman told me to push one of the buttons to repair it and.. I think it wasn't the right one. I mean… nothing is on fire, it's just me, there's nothing to be worry about." He looked at Cuddy hoping he wouldn't get fired immediately .

„Oh my god…" Cuddy said with a relief putting her hand on the chest.

"Almost like 5 minutes ago…" House whispered to her ear smiling widely. She looked at him. "Taub, next time Just be careful what are you doing. You can go."

„I'll keep an eye on you" interjected House pointing at Taub with his cane, trying to look serious.

When Taub dismissed, House faced Cuddy.

„So, where were we?"

„House, to my Office – now."

„That's what I love in you, boss" He said following her to the office. When they entered Cuddy locked the doors, while house closed the blinds.

„What are you doing?" she asked standing in front of her desk.

" I thought we haven't finished.. talking about our relationship" he said, stepping closer, trying to kiss her neck but she stepped back.

„Now we are doing this everywhere in the hospital?"

„No. Just In the elevator for a good start, your office isn't bad either, then we can try in…"

"House, that was a rhetorical question." She smiled a little bit „We are not teenagers anymore"

„Yeah, old, good times…" He said with a languorous face

„I mean that I have never been that scared that we'd be caught in that elevator when I heard the alarm. Except the absurdity of this situation …"

House was still standing only one step from her, dropped down his head and stared for a while on the ground.

„Do you wanna eat dinner with me?" He said suddenly, picking up his head and looking into her eyes.

„I…em…of course?" Cuddy was shocked. She didn't know if she's scared because of the change of his behavior or spending an evening with him. „and.. ekhm.. w-when?" she still couldn't believe that he's just asked her out.

'Are you afraid of motorbikes?" he asked as you can hear pride in his voice

„I don't know… I suppose not"

"Tonight is okay?"

"I don't have plans so.. yes, of course."

"I'll pick you up around 7 PM. „ He smiled and pulled her to him with his free hand and kissed her deeply. „Short skirts and plunging necklines are welcome" He kissed her chick and winked.

She watched as he's walking out and she still couldn't believe this is happening for real. Yesterday everything was normal, they were playing they flirty, Innocent games and today one ride In elevator changed everything. She was still standing based on her the desk, staring at the door.

"I'm going on a date with Gregory House… It's like totally Bubu dumping Yogi for the Ranger"


	3. Chapter 3

It was 7 PM. Cuddy fastened her necklace in front of the mirror, she Heard someone's knocking to the door. She took her purse from the table and went to open. As she expected it was House. He was dressed like always, this time in his motor jacket, helmet in the left and cane in the right hand. He checked her out from her feet to the head and smirked. She always looked like 5 million bucks but this time she applied to look better if that's even possible. She remembered his words about plunging necklines and short skirts and she knew he wasn't joking, so she wore her new skirt, same length as always but red what was certainly turning him on. She wore also black blouse and red and black heels.

"Well… Hi" she begun shyly, being in totally new situation

"Hi," he answered extraordinarily nice as she was little shocked. "You ready?"

"Yes, I'm."

"So let's go" he stepped from the door to let her go out and close the door.

She followed him to the motorbike, think about the way of getting onto the bike in that skirt.

" Don't worry, we won't be driving too long. Try to sit as you think you feel comfortable for this few minutes" he said, pulling helmet on his head and putting the cane near the bike. He sat on the bike waiting for her. She pulled one of her hands her on his arm, put her leg on the other side of the machine and propped her heels on the footers.

"Okay, we can go now"

"Are you afraid to hold me more than you're afraid to fall off the bike?" he asked her with a smile, turning his head to her

"I'm not…" she said and carefully slided her hands around his waist.

As he stared the engine, she tighten her grip.

They were riding about 10 minutes, Cuddy still held him tight almost laying on his back. On the last crossing he turned left and stopped the bike on a bridge. He turned the engine down and pulled off the helmet.

"Where are we? Why did we stop here?" she asked taking her straggly hair from her face.

"On the bridge."

"I can see that." She answered ironically as House helped her to get off the motor bike. She smoothened her dress and looked around.

"There," he smiled and pointed to the opposite side of the bridge. Under the lantern there was a small, wooden table, with already prepared plates with food and two glasses of red wine.

"Wow… that is totally not your style" she followed him and he helped her with a chair. She couldn't believe her eyes.

" Don't worry, I've stolen... I mean I borrowed this pretty furniture from our hospital so we could bring them back later and feel like home by the way."

'OUR hospital?" she sent him suspicious look.

"Oh don't be like that." He smiled a little again and sat in front of her in the opposite site of the table.

"And the food is still pretty warm… How did you do that?" she was really impressed, still couldn't believe in what's happening.

"Enjoy the dinner," he said, taking cutlery and tasting a bite.

She smiled back and did the same thing. The food tasted great. Everything was so bright, shiny and strange at the same time now. She was worried that it will unfortunately end up soon and they will have to go back to the real life and 'House-and-Cuddy' normal days. But who cares, she was sitting there eating a romantic bridge dinner with him. As her thought were running through her mind she look deeply into his blue eyes.

"Wanna talk about something?" he asked chewing another bite.

"Actually… yes," she put the cutlery aside and hide her hands under the table. She cleared her throat and started to ask "What the hell happened in the elevator?"

"I thought you're a big girl and know how this things are called" he smirked putting aside his cutlery, too.

"House, I'm a big girl and you're a… big boy, let's say, and you know exactly what I mean." She was nervously playing with her fingers under the table.

"Well… if that moron wouldn't stop us I think you could finally… free your needs."

"Free my needs?"

"Come on Cuddy, we both know not everyone want to pleasure you as often as you wish. You seem too bossy for men, boss. " he smiled pertly "And you are a workaholic which means you have almost zero chances to meet someone in the real world. I thought someone should let you finally feel something. You know that I'm probably the only one who knows you that good" he didn't revert his eyes from her.

"Shut up," he could hear an anger in her voice. "I should never let you play your games by your rules." She took her purse from the table and stood up from the chair. "I'm really sorry that you are who you are and I'm not going to talk to you about my love life. And by the way, you can't fuck me everywhere on any time you want. Practically, you don't you dare try to do this to me again."

He didn't want to make her angry. He didn't suspect his words can touch her this much.

"Hey," he stood up and caught her by the wrist.

"Just let me go House" she said but didn't try to set free from his grip.

"I'm… sorry for saying all of this but I can't help it's all true…" he pulled her gently towards himself and looked deep into her eyes.

"What do you want from me House?..." she almost whispered

"I want to drive you home, is that okay?"

"Yes." She said and he let go of her wrist and followed her to the motor bike. As she was ready to get onto it he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her and moved his mouth to her ear

"You really thought I let you run away from me so quickly?"


	4. Chapter 4

„What are you doing" she asked a bit annoyed than surprised or scared.

"I tried my best to act like you would like me to and once I actually act like me and you run away?" he turned her to face him and pulled her to him. "You can't always believe that one day I will change…."

"We both know you will never change, House…"

"So what's your point?" he looked at her suspiciously.

"And what's yours?"

"Oh, you know mine…" he put his hand on her back and pulled her closer that he could felt her heart beating near his. He tried to kiss her but she turned her head and his lips landed on her cheek.

"If I can't expect more… okay then." She looked in his almost ocean blue eyes filled with lust as he smiled.

"Okay." he lowered his head and kissed her on her neck, placing hands on her waist. "We can go now."

He let go off her and tapped into helmet, putting it on. She was looking at him for a while and then mount on the bike. They were both ready to go.

After 15 minutes they were already by Cuddy's house. He get off first again and helped her do the same thing, trying not to tear her skirt.

"Not the best idea, huh?" he said as she can almost feeling guilt in his voice.

"I can handle it." she replied quite abruptly.

"You look beautiful. I'm sorry that I'm such a jerk."

"Don't try to make me believe in your softer side anymore." She suddenly threw her hands on the back of his neck and kissed him hungrily. He didn't expect that from her but he decided to kissed her back.

"Wanna come in?" Cuddy asked almost in a whisper, breaking the kiss.

He didn't answer her, just kissed her again passionately, one hand placed on her back and the other tapped into the pocket, looking for the keys, switch on the alarm in his motorbike.

As he hid them back they started to made their way to Cuddy's front door. She had to break the kiss and find her keys to open the door. Her movements were very quick because of how turned on she was. She opened the door as fast as the lock let her and she guided him by the hand inside. She threw her purse and keys on the table and her lips went back to Houses again. He threw his cane on the floor as well and she started to taking his clothes off, beginning with his leather motor jacket. He unbuttoned her blouse but left it on her just barely showing her naked arms. He began planting kisses from her collarbone down to her chest as she moaned running her fingers through his hair.

He grabbed and lifted both her legs up and she wrapped them by his waist. Still kissing her, running his tongue into her mouth he tried to walk to her bedroom, but she stopped him just before the stairs.

"Don't ," she whispered breaking the kiss, placing her hands on his cheeks. "Take me here. On the stairs."

He looked deeply into her eyes, seeing the mix of lust and determination. He could see that she really mean it, she really wants it. So does he.


	5. Chapter 5

He stared into her eyes for a moment and let her reach down to the first step of the stairs.

Her hands were still holding the back of his neck, not letting him to widen the space between them. Cuddy was aware of what she just said, waiting for his reaction. He knew her for a long time, she wasn't a good girl, but maybe she let go too fast now, showed her needs too fast.

As House noticed that a few more seconds of thinking will drive her crazy, he drawn her into another kiss , pressing her into his chest, causing a soft moan to escape her mouth. Her hands slid to his chest and she started to unbutton his blue shirt. He felt like it took ages to get rid of his shirt finally so he just grabbed and tore the last 3 buttons. She helped him to take it off and he threw it behind himself and took off hers.

He put his hands on her back, right under her nape and left one above her skirt line, and they slowly started to lay her body on the stairs.

Maybe it wasn't the most comfortable place for them but she didn't care. His hands were so warm and soft and placed exactly where her spine could be damaged by the steps. In fact, he was taking all the pain pushing himself onto her.

His hips parted her thighs as his lips made their way to her chest. Her fingers moved through his hair, pressing on his skull a little bit and she gasped.

His hands moved through her back and thighs straight under her skirt. For the better access House pushed her legs apart a little more and slid her skirt up to her waist. His fingers finally reached her panties and slowly slid them down from her beautiful, long legs. His gaze couldn't miss her extremely hot fuck me pumps…

"House… please, do your job" she said and took a deep breath, couldn't stand the growing tension inside her when he was admiring the view.

"Oh I always do!" he laughed. "Impatient, huh?" he smirked between her legs, moving his face closer to her vagina as she could fell his hot breath on her womanhood.

"Just… OH-MY-GOD" she moaned as his tongue thrust into her opening without any warning, and she arched her back.

He loved her sounds when his tongue thrust deeper and deeper inside her. After a few more thrusts his fingers joined his lips, massaging under her clitoris. She had to use the steps to lift her back up a little and steady herself. With his tongue he was doing an incredible things to both her body and soul which his fingers were making even more pleasurable. His fingers were gently rubbing her clit as her moans and gasps were becoming louder and louder. Not long after, she was about to cum when he pulled his tongue out of her slowly and licked lick her clit once

"Oh God, what are you doing?!" she almost screamed arched her back, basing on her elbows.

"I'm sorry Dr. Cuddy, I have no idea what God is doing right now and probably I should be worried why you thinking of him instead of me when I'm doing you, but… unless by 'God' you mean 'master-Gregory-House' who won't let you finish that fast."

"Oh shut up already! You give me what I want you I give you what you want, deal? Just finish what you've started."

"Deal" the devilish smile appeared on his face as he moved his way back ton the top of her.


	6. Chapter 6

He kissed her forcing his tongue into her mouth again and again, taking off her bra and threw it behind himself next to his shirt. He caught Cuddy by her waist and lift her one step higher as his face was now on the level of her breasts. He kissed her chest and started to unzip his pants.

"Do you wanna make love to me?" he asked placing small kisses on her on her stomach.

"House..." she said anxiously.

"You were always my favourite girl." He said as his hands slid his trousers down, pulled his penis out and then force roughly into her channel. A loud scream escaped her mouth which House stopped by a kiss, forcing himself into her deeply. She bit his bottom lip as he didn't let her catch her breath. She could feel him smiling in front of her face, but her shut eyes didn't let her to actually see it. He enjoyed this a lot, the view, seeing her like that, laying on the stairs, totally under his control and her body begging for more. He was giving her exactly what she wanted, exactly what she needed. He could see the pain on her face, even without seeing her eyes – the stairs were not the best place for her, but as long she wanted it he didn't mind either. He was thrusting in her faster as she arched her head back, breathing heavily.

He placed his hands on the step from the both sides of her body on the level of her head to steady himself in better position and get a better view on her face.

"Stop... that," she gasped with her eyes still shut.

"What?" he asked, moving inside of her constantly.

"Stop looking at me..." she opened her eyes with an angry look on her face, but her eyes were filled with fire of desire.

"I won't because you look more beautiful than ever" he kissed her on the right cheek, thrusting deeper inside her, making her eyes shut again.

"I'm close, you perv" she gasped again, still laying under his body as her hands suddenly caught the back of his neck, forcing him to move closer as he could feel her breath on his face.

"Oh I can see that" he smirked as his deep thrust was guiding him close to the edge as well. " Cum for me" he whispered with a smile on his face and his lips were almost touching hers. His final thrust made him cum inside of her as Lisa screamed his name, feeling being filled. He felt her fingers tighten on his neck as she was on the high.

After a few deep breaths, he sat next to her.

"Okay, now it's your turn lady" he said, still breathing hard.

"You wish," Cuddy stood up looking for her panties and bra.

"What?! No, come back here" he caught her by her wrist and pulled toward him.

"You can't always get what you want" devilish smile appeared on her face.

"But if you try sometime..." he tried to pull her closer, but she freed her hand.

"Not this time. Go home, House, it's late."

"You got to be kidding me."

"I'm not. Seriously, see you tomorrow" she said as she found her bra and blouse laying next to the front door and pulled them on. House stood up, wore his pants and shirt. Cuddy opened the door for him as he lifted his cane from the floor.

"I'm not done with you, yet." He said leaving and she smiled not taking him seriously. As he walked to his motorbike, he threw:

"Unless you don't want your panties back!"

Cuddy opened the door wider and saw her underwear hanging on his cane. She desperately tried to run to him and got them back, but House had already managed to drive away.

___

The next day Cuddy came to work earlier, decided to wait for House at the reception near the clinic. He was late, as always, which didn't surprise her at all. He walked past her, taking the files from the desk.

"Good morning Dr. House" she said trying to start the conversation in the polite way.

"Good morning Dr. Cuddy" he answered reading the documents in his way to the elevator and pushing the button.

"I would like to meet you in my office."

"Thought about our deal, huh?" he said as the door opened in front of them and he stepped in.

"No, I just want to talk..."

"Going with me?" he asked her pushing the button in the elevator, resting his hands on the cane.

"I think I will choose the stairs this time" she said remembering their accident.

"You always choose the stairs, darlin'" he said with a smile as the door closed, separated him from helpless Cuddy.

___

Cuddy went to her office, worrying about talkative House, trying to think about her options. She had no choice but keep her word and catch him in the middle of the work day. She decided to go to his office and see how the things will go.

"I need to talk to you" she said meeting him on the corridor.

"That was one, drunk night woman! Leave me alone!" he tried to embarrass her again.

"I thought you want me to keep the promise, but if you changed your mind..." she turned and started to walk away from him as he crossed her way.

"I am free as a bird and all yours, boss."

"I hope we both won't regret this." She said and took him by the hand to nearby toilet room.

"You know it's not a ladies room?" he said leaning his back on the sink as Cuddy closed the door behind them.

"I know and that's why we have to do it quick." She walked to him and grabbed his belt, but he stopped her.

"You're not going to ask me about your panties?" he didn't believe in her "good intentions".

"I'm going to take them back as soon as we'll be done here, so let me do my job now." Their hands were fighting about the control on his belt when he left his cane and caught her wrists.

"What are you doing House?!" she said didn't understand his actions.

"I won't let you do it here. You're too hot, honey. Chill out." He smiled at her, still holding her wrists in his strong hands.

"I'm your boss, you can't tell me to "chill out". If you don't want anything from me jut give me my underwear back." She tried to look more angry and freed her hands, but he didn't let her to do that.

"You know I can tell you everything I want to and you won't be angry at me. I can do anything to you and you will be coming back to me. You're mine Dr. Cuddy and here we got the proof to my theory." He pulled her closer to him as her hands stopped on his chest. She looked at him with her blue eyes and couldn't open her mouth to deny his words. They were standing like that for a while when she broke the silence:

"You can't hide my panties forever" she said trying to think about her priorities.

"I think I still got one pair, but they're like 20 years old."

"What?!" she couldn't believe House still has a souvenir from their one night in collage.

"Innocent joke," he smiled at her again and she breathed quietly with a relief.

Suddenly without her control her hands slid up from his chest to his cheeks and she kissed him. Their eyes met as she moved her head away and saw his beautiful eyes staring into hers. This kiss was not like the previous ones, it wasn't caused only by a desire and not filled with passion, but she felt she had to do it, she had to show him she loves him even if it seems he cares only about sex.

House got scared. He wasn't ready for showing his feelings he didn't know himself. He knew that everything meant something to her, sometimes more than to him, and that this kiss was special. Even if it happened in the hospital toilet and he was almost laying on the sink he didn't expect that.

'I'm sorry, I have to go" Cuddy got scared as well when she realized what she did. Her hands left his body and she imidiately left the room.


End file.
